Jakov
Jakov first makes his appearance in Ditto Town during the events of A (Slightly) Less Normal Life, but he has connections to the events revealed in previous stories. What his plans are for Ditto Town and the Ditto Galaxy remain unknown. History Life at Home Jakov Cone grew up in a family of four. His parents were well-known senators and they were all very rich. They lived in an enormous house near the center of Eramita's capital city of Elmaeth. Well respected by everyone, the Cones strove to keep up appearances and taught their children, Jakov and Lilith, to always behave well from a very young age. Jakov exhibited mild Force powers early on. Senators Hiram and Miriam Cone were delighted at the prospect of their son becoming a Jedi. Unfortunately he himself was not. Having been a pawn to his parent's political agenda for all his life, young Jakov had no desire to be a Jedi, especially since that was precisely what his parents wanted. He grew frustrated with their constant naggings and began to research into the one thing they would not beg him to become: the Sith. Hiram and Miriam were extremely disappointed in this subject, but left it alone after a while, confident their son was just curious and would not go down that path himself. They then turned their attentions to their youngest child, Lilith, whom they had mostly ignored from when Jakov started displaying his Force prowess. It was then that they discovered something disturbing. Their daughter had always been withdrawn and quiet, but then she started to talk about voices in her head. She showed symptoms of being mentally ill. She spoke of whispers all around her and shadowy people visiting her at night, giving her violent nightmares. She grew wild and hostile, lashing out at those around her. Naturally the Cones were horrified. What had happened to their sweet little girl? They turned on Jakov, blaming him and his research for her condition. It was no secret that Lilith admired her older brother and grew interested in whatever he was doing. She had begun to look into Sith artifacts and books along with him without his knowledge. When he tried to explain this to his parents however, they refused to listen to him. They sent Lilith away to an insane asylum and him away to a posh, yet reclusive boarding school. Anger seethed through Jakov at his parent's betrayal of both himself and his sister. To split them up and send them away was pure treason to the young boy who had loved his little sister with all his heart. He vowed to never forgive them and to make them pay for their harsh actions. At Boarding School Once at the boarding school, Jakov threw himself into his research of the Sith and even began to attempt training himself in the dark arts of the Sith. His already unsteady personality grew aggressive and dark, terrorizing fellow students in secret and making them swear never to tell of what he did to them under penalty of death. He excelled at his schoolwork however, and pulled the wool over his teachers' eyes, becoming a master of deception. The etiquette his parents had taught him and his refined upbringing caused him to appear a polite and dedicated, if aloof, student. It was on a short vacation home when he ran into the Sith Cei. Eagerly, Jakov accepted the older boy's offer to train him to become Sith. They began immediately and Jakov could tell Cei was pleased with his progress. He could also tell when Cei began to grow fond of him. This revelation made Jakov uneasy, knowing well how those who loved you could betray you. He resolved then to become a Sith as soon as he could and then be rid of Cei before the young man could ever hurt him. However he kept up the pretense of being the loyal, affectionate apprentice, his deception skills honed perfectly. Cei did not suspect a thing. The Betrayal After only a year of training, Jakov demanded to be given the final test to become a Sith. He had been studying the Sith since he was a child and felt he was ready even at his young age. Cei disagreed and refused to test him. Jakov knew then that this was the betrayal he had been afraid of, and it hurt more than he expected it to. Hurt and angry, he raised up his lightsaber against his master. Completely surprised by this attack from his loyal apprentice, Cei was not ready for a battle. Jakov easily took the upperhand and cut into his master, severing Cei's arms and legs and slashing through his face and torso before running off, leaving his master for dead. He went home immediately and demanded for his parents to tell him where they had sent Lilith. When they refused, he struck out at them, killing them both. Realizing what he had done, Jakov knew he had to get off the planet. Taking his inheritance (as well as his sister's and much of the gold that was hidden in the house), he bought a ship and hired crew members, taking to the stars. Lilith His ship was a Firefly-class transport ship. He named it "Lilith" after his sister, and made a vow to himself that he would find and rescue his sister from the horrible place his parents had sent her to. As of yet he has had no luck in his search, but he has gained allies in his crew members after he saved the lot from a pirate ship attack. Character Information Age: 21 Distinct Markings: None Clothes and Other Accessories: Dark suits usually, or dark pants and white shirt with black jacket Weapons: Red lightsaber Armor: None Residence: Firefly class transport ship “Lilith” Mode of Transportation: Aforementioned ship Overall Personality: Dark, intense, passionate, aggressive, impatient, sarcastically polite Hobbies: He has no time for hobbies, his free time is spent training Likes/Dislikes: Training, constant motion/quiet, solitude, meditating Long-term Goals: To find his sister Skills: Agility, stealth, martial arts, lightsaber combat Magic Skills: The Force Family: Parents dead, little sister missing Pets, Sidekicks, etc: His loyal crew of twenty men Behind the Scenes Jakov was created by Rising_Star and first appeared in the story A (Slightly) Less Normal Life.